Yaw rate sensors of are believed to be generally understood. For example, a yaw rate sensor is discussed in International patent publication WO 03/058 167 A1, which includes a substrate and two Coriolis elements, the Coriolis elements being excitable to antiparallel oscillations parallel to the substrate along a first axis X so that, in the presence of a yaw rate perpendicular to the substrate along a third direction Z, antiparallel deflections of the Coriolis elements, which are detectable for determining the yaw rate, are generated along a second direction Y perpendicular to both the first direction X and the third direction Z, and the yaw rate sensor having a force-applying arrangement between the substrate and the Coriolis elements in the form of compensation structures, the compensation structures including a plurality of cutouts of an asymmetrical design in the Coriolis element and including compensation electrodes which engage with the cutouts and are fixedly connected to the substrate. The compensation structures are provided to compensate a 1f quadrature interference signal which is generated by manufacturing-related imperfections in the sensor structure and which result in modulation of the detection signals at the driving frequency and thus result in unwanted offset signals in the detection branch. The 1f quadrature interference signal thus has the same frequency as the oscillation. Furthermore, there is a 2f quadrature interference signal whose frequency is double the frequency of the oscillation and may result in overload in the detection branch. Methods are known for suppressing the 2f quadrature interference signal by suitably dimensioning a coupling spring between the two Coriolis elements. The quadrature is disadvantageously changed by external influences (for example, by temperature changes or substrate bending due to package stress), while the dimensioning of the coupling spring is not adjustable later, in particular during operation of the yaw rate sensor. Consequently, it is not practical to modify the 2f quadrature interference signal by suitably dimensioning the coupling spring. Moreover, a complete suppression of the 2f quadrature interference signal results in the yaw rate sensor having too low a basic modulation amplitude, which impairs the functionality of the yaw rate sensor, in particular at low yaw rates.